


Oops, wrong number!

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cute, Multi, Shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25906909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kara calls Lena to ask her out on a date, but accidentally calls the wrong number.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lois Lane, James "Jimmy" Olsen/Winn Schott Jr., Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	Oops, wrong number!

**Author's Note:**

> I've been watching season 2 and totally ship Kara and Lena. :) I hope you like this story. :)

Kara quickly dialed Lena's number. She was going to this. She was going to ask Lena out on a date.  
"Hey Lena! I was wondering if you wanted to get pizza with me? It could be a double date? Me and you, James and Winn." She talked super fast , she was nervous. She was good at being Supergirl, but other parts of her life... She had never been on a date before.  
There was silence, then a lot of laughter. And she could tell that that was not Lena.  
"I knew that James and Winn were dating, James told me. But, I didn't know that you and Lena were dating." Clark said.  
" Oh, Hey cuz! Uh, yeah I am dating Lena. " hopefully? Maybe soon.  
"Ok. How about a triple date? Me and Lois. James and Winn. You and Lena." Clark said.  
"Ok. Sounds good to me." Kara smiled .  
Kara took a deep breath and called Lena. "Hey, Lena."  
" Hello? "  
"This is Kara."  
" Oh hi Kara! So, how's it going? Did you get the job? "  
"Yes, I got the job. Thank you. I can't believe it, I'm a reporter now."  
" That's amazing news,Kara! You'll be a fantastic reporter. I'm surprised you weren't already. " Kara smiled and blushed.  
"So, Lena? I have a question?"  
" Already working on an article? I'm ready, ask me anything. " Lena said teasing.  
"Uh, no.This doesn't have to do with work."  
" I'm listening. "  
"Do you want to get pizza with me? Well me, James and Winn, Clark and Lois. It could be like a date, me and you? "  
There was silence. "Oh forget it, never mind." Kara muttered .  
"No, definitely don't forget it! I like you Kara, a lot. I'll be there. When?"  
" 7:30 pm. Tomorrow. "  
"Ok. I don't think I have any thing else already scheduled, but if I do, I'll cancel it. See you tomorrow. " Lena said.  
"Bye, see you tomorrow " Kara said then hung up the phone. She smiled. She couldn't wait for tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I hoped you liked that story! Please comment?


End file.
